I'd Do Anything
by punKr0cK-pinKstaRfisH
Summary: Hermione broke up with Ron for his affair with Lavender. Hermione goes along single, and goes to a special ball and met a brown-haired guy, who looks familiar. He reminds her of.. Draco Malfoy! Rated for explicit language. Rating may increase in further c


Title: I'd Do Anything  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs in this fic, except for the plots and settings of the story. Any similar stuff in this fanfic is absolutely coincidental. **  
  
Hermione glared as she realised Ron, her boyfriend of two years, is eyeing the waitress who is serving them their food. The waitress, whose nametag has a 'Pauline' on it, saw Ron's gaze and looked at Hermione guiltily. Hermione smiled politley and shook her head 'It's okay'. As the waitress strutted off, Hermione kicked Ron's leg as hard as she can.  
  
"Ouch, Mione! What was tha for?!" roared Ron.  
  
"That was for eyeing Pauline, and this is for forgetting that I'm right infront of you!" said Hermion as she stepped Ron's foot.  
  
"Ouch! Sorry, Hermione. I can't help it," said Ron guiltiy.  
  
"Oh, whatever, Ron. I'll give you once more chance. If I ever see you eyeing other chicks right under my nose again, I swear you'd get what you dread," threatened Hermione.  
  
"Yes, my dear," sighed Ron.  
  
Hermione doesn't seem to like Ron as much as she used to. Eversince they went out together, Ron has been caught eyeing other girls, who are obviously way much prettier than her. But Hermione bottled up everything. She's been wanting to ask Ron for a break-up since she caught Ron kissing Lavender Brown last three months. After that, she started following Ron's butt quietly everywhere he went, and she realised Ron's been spending more on Lavender than on Hermione. Of course, Ron didn't know Hermione knew he's having an affair with Lavender. Hermione hates Ron for not being a good boyfriend for the past two years. Hermione looked forward on being single again. She deserved better. Ron's been a bastard as he is. Ron not only cheats on her, but on Lavender too. Having two girls does not seem enough for him.  
  
They ate their dinner in complete silence. Ron, however, kept on looking at the counter and when he thought Hermione wasn't looking, he winked at Pauline, who was at the counter. Pauline, who was already attached to none other than Seamus Finnigan, showed Ron the finger and glared at him. Hermione's heart was beating with rage. She couldn't wait till they finish the dinner and reach to Hermione's apartment as soon as possible. Ron moved into Hermione's apartment a month after the started going out together. Its time for Ron of get out of the house.  
  
Ron seemed reluctant to finish his Fish and Chips. So that he couldn't leave Pauline, in Hermione's opinion. Hermione felt disgusted at Ron's behaviour. He soon finished his food, and Hermione told Ron she wanted to go home.  
  
"I have something very important to do, Ron dearest," Hermione said, trying her best not to sound so sarcastic.  
  
"Okay, fine," sighed Ron, looking at Pauline sadly. Pauline shot an angry glance at Ron and felt happy at his departure.  
  
Ron drove Hermione's Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet to Hermione's apartment without any fuss. Ron had enough of Hermione too. To him, Hermione's contolling him like a small kid.  
  
As Ron locked the car when the reach Hermione's fromt porch, Hermione unlocked her apartment door. Ron stepped inside the door and found Hermione with folded arms and asked him to sit down in the living room. Hermione sat opposite to Ron.  
  
"Look, Ron. I have something to tell you," in a cold voice.  
  
"Oh, I have something to talk to you about too. You're treating me like a kid, Mione. I can't stand it anymore. I'm a grown up, for goodness sake! We're twenty! How can you treat me like this? You're bossing me around, asking me not to do this and that. I'm not your husband, you know. Give me space!" said Ron.  
  
"I've had enough of you more than you are of me, Ronald Weasley! I've been keeping this from you for so long, and now that you're finally talking, listen to this, Ron! You suck! Don't think I don't know you're having an affair with Lavender Brown. I have eyes. You're so cheap! This is it, Ron. It's over. Kiss my ass. Leave this house, and go back to the burrow. You can go there by Floo Powder. Hand over my car keys, and you owe me nothing at all," said Hermione, raging mad.  
  
"Fine. You're such a bitch, Hermione!" yelled Ron and threw the car keys at her. The keys missed her head by an inch. Ron went up the stairs to pack up his stuff. 


End file.
